Not Applicable
This invention relates to a device for holding a plurality of capped-writing tools that facilitates artistic processes that require tool mobility and quick tool accessibility.
People have many different learning styles. Some people understand by hearing spoken words, some are more visual. Over the last decade artists have been increasingly used in large group activities to capture words and concepts of the participants. The visual imagery helps those that are visual learners better understand the dialog. The artists typically use capped-writing tools and work on large format surfaces (flip charts, rolls of paper taped to walls, dry-erase surface that can extend along a complete interior wall). The artist""s goal in this work is to provide a visual synthesis of a dialog. The artist will use color to help organize and as the dialog progresses the artist will add detail. The process requires the artist to move rapidly along the work surface and to quickly choose and access the correct writing tool. No device currently exists that facilitates the artist interaction with his tools for this type of work. The ideal device would allow:
the artist to choose tools to be used for the work at hand
the tools to be organized in the fashion best suited to the artist
the artist to easily hold the organized tools while working
the artist to easily choose and access any one of the tools without worrying about loss of the cap
the device to easily pack with the artist""s tools
Inventors have attempted to create devices to improve the tool management process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,960 to Harp (Aug. 7, 2001) describes a felt-tip penholder apparatus that holds pens and allows you to roll them into a carrying case. This device does not provide easy access to tools for an artist that is moving along a large work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.972,947 to McCarthy (Nov. 27, 1990) describes a caddy for pens that also allows you to move the pens from location to location but the device only works for caps with shoulders and the ergonomics (shape and weight) do not allow the artist to easily hold the caddy while using the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,494 to Avery (Aug. 23, 1988) describes a rolling marker caddy that allows the artist to array his tools for access but the device is large enough that it would be difficult for the artist to quickly move it as he creates the visual.
U.S. patent application 20020017540 (Ewing, Feb. 14, 2002) describes a body mounted marker holder that allows the user to hang markers from his waist. This provides the ability to easily take the tools with you but because the device is waist mounted the ability to easily choose from the tool from number of tools possible would be difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,957 to Kernodle (Nov. 8, 1988) describes a support structure for organizing items such as bottles and containers. The flange system described creates a device whose ergonomics would not be suitable for the moving artist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,302 to Selsa (Jan. 11, 1994) describes a device that has the ergonomics required for the artist but does not provide the ability for the artist to choose the capped marker tools they wish to use.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present device to provide a palette for capped-writing tools. It is a more particular objective of the present device to provide a device that allows
the artist to choose tools to be used for the work at hand
the tools to be organized in the fashion best suited to the artist
the artist to easily hold the organized tools while working
the artist to easily choose and access any one of the tools without worrying about loss of the cap
the device to easily pack with the artist""s tools when not in use
Advantages of the device include:
it works for both right- and left-handed artists
when not in use by the artist, the device can be temporarily attached to a:
metal work surface (i.e., porcelain on steel) by placing magnets on the back of the device
non-metal work surfaces by affixing a suction cup with s-hook to the work surface and hanging the device on the s-hook through the thumb/finger hole
The invention described is a device for holding a plurality of capped writing tools that facilitates the artistic process of artists that require mobility and quick accessibility to their tools. The device consists of a generally planar base with the shape of an artist""s palette. The base has a plurality of holes arrayed on its surface with a twist to lock capability. Inserts that interface with the twist to lock or snap into the holes provide the capability to accept a wide variety of capped writing tools. The inserts have threaded holes or have integrally molded caps to accept the capped writing tools. The inserts can provide additional functionality such as providing holding for cleaning wipes.